Camino a la eternidad
by Aniitaa Cs
Summary: Pequeño relato acerca de cómo Rosalie vivió el viaje en el que llevó a Emmett herido hasta Carlisle. Está basado en la frase que Edward le dice a Bella:"Ahora empiezo a entender lo difícil que debió de ser ese viaje para ella" mas o menos es así .


**Me gustaría aclarar que este fanfic es una mera reflexión personal. No estoy segura acerca de si en algun punto de la saga se comentó esto, pero mi intención es simplemente ilustrar de manera personal este momento, tal y como yo interpreté el comentario de Edward.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; su uso en esta historia está puramente destinado al entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

Rosalie se encontraba cazando. La vampiresa rubia alzó la cabeza e inhaló una bocanada de aire. Podía percibir las motas de polvo que entraban en su nariz. Olía a tierra húmeda, a hojas mojadas, a troncos que aún conservaban gotas de lluvia y olían como la madera mojada; podía percibir el olor de la salvia, dulzón con un punto amargo. Y lo que estaba buscando, la sangre de un alce.

Con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en el olor y poder seguirle el rastro, corrió hacia el aroma cautivador. Lo detectó a unos quinientos metros, entre unas zarzas y comiendo apaciblemente. En unos segundos, recortó el espacio que los separaba, preparada para atacar. Se movió en círculos, en torno a la presa, quedándose a unos diez metros de ella. El alce apenas movió una oreja cuando Rosalie se movió. Lo hacía con tal sigilo que su presencia era imperceptible para el animal.

Inhaló por última vez para potenciar su sed, como cuando antes de comer alguien huele su comida favorita; pero entonces captó un olor que desvió totalmente su atención del animal. Olvidándose completamente del alce, Rosalie avanzó silenciosamente guiándose por ese nuevo olor. Se dio cuenta de por qué le producía tal quemazón en la garganta al descubrir que esa sangre era humana.

Dudando entre averiguar de dónde provenía o dar media vuelta e ignorar la quemazón, le ayudó a decidirse el grito de dolor del humano. Recorrió unos trescientos metros, para encontrarse con un gran oso pardo que estaba a punto de matar a una persona.

La sed pasó a un segundo plano, no sin gran esfuerzo. Saltó sobre el oso, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el costado que le rompió las costillas al animal. Quejicoso y con dificultad para respirar, el oso se retiró, dejando escapar su presa.

Rosalie dejó de respirar. La garganta le ardía de manera incontrolada y sentía como si se le fuera a desgarrar. Pero no se le pasó por la cabeza en ningún momento agredir al chico.

Su rostro, pálido y empapado de sudor, hacía que emanara un sentimiento en ella que la hacía incapaz de atacarlo. Su pelo, negro y rizado, estaba enmarañado y lleno de tierra y sangre. Su cuerpo, musculoso y de gran tamaño para su naturaleza humana, yacía con grandes heridas en el suelo.

Había perdido mucha sangre y respiraba con dificultad. Rosalie lo recogió entre sus brazos, viendo como abría los ojos y la miraba. Esa mirada fue suficiente para darle el aplomo necesario de correr en dirección a casa, con él en brazos.

Mientras corría por el bosque pensaba que no iba a resistir. La presión a la que se estaba sometiendo era horrible. La quemazón de la garganta se duplicaba por momentos y, pese a que sabía que era imposible, el cuerpo de aquel muchacho le resultaba cada vez más pesado.

Los kilómetros que separaban a Rosalie de su familia fueron los peores que recorrió a lo largo de toda su existencia. Pese a que no se había perdido, las sucesiones de árboles y arbustos parecían mucho más extensas que cuando las había recorrido unas horas antes.

Al llegar y dejar al chico en el suelo, apenas tuvo voz para llamar a Carlisle. Un momento después el doctor apareció y, observando la escena, actuó con rapidez. Durante el tiempo en que el muchacho estuvo bajo el efecto de la ponzoña, Rosalie no lo abandonó ni un momento.

Cuando despertó del proceso largo y doloroso de la conversión, abrió los ojos. Su garganta ardía y no sabía lo que pasaba, pero al ver a Rosalie mirándole con ansiedad supo que nada podía ir mal; al fin y al cabo, su ángel se había quedado a su lado.

-Mi angel – susurró Emmett...


End file.
